All because of a ski trip?
by i.love.ice
Summary: The best ski resort you could possibly go to. And the worst people you can run into. sasukeXsakura[slight] nejiXtenten, narutoXhinata, shikamaruXino.


♥ All because of a ski trip? ♥

Summary: The best ski resort you could possibly go to. And the worst people you can run into. sasukeXsakuraslight nejiXtenten, narutoXhinata, shikamaruXino.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

'_thinking'_

'**_inner-sakura'_**

"talking"

'**dream'**

Chapter 1: Yay! Ski trip!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Argh! Stupid phone!" grumbled a pink haired girl that was currently tripping over things to get to the said phone. "hello?"

"hey saku-chaaan!" a girl shouted into the phone.

"hey tema-chan!" sakura yelled back.

"what are you doing in the next week?" temari said

"oh nothing, just hanging around, why?" sakura questioned.

"nothing, if you want to come skiing with us at Swiss with gaara and I , then your more then welcome to come!" temari said. "omigosh! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" sakura was already jumping up and down.

"YEP! Hurry and pack. We're going to go in2 days." Temari smiled into the phone.

"yay thank you temari-chan! Love you so much!**(A/N: not in the sick way u sickos!) **see you tomorrow, you'll come over tomorrow, right?" sakura was jumping so much that a maid even came to ask her if she needed anything.

"yep, of course, ill be over at noon tomorrow, you better be up by then!" she said sternly, well at least tried but failed, and ended up giggling. Haruno sakura, age 17, currently living in the states with her parents at their family estate.

"ohhh, FINE! Ja ne!" she giggled.

"ja, sak." She walked over to the door of her room.

"Mimi! Come I need help!" she called out to her maid.

"hai, miss sakura." Then a girl about 15 walked into sakuras room wearing your typical maids outfit.

"mimi! Thank god I have you to help me! Thank you soo much!"

"miss sakura, what do u need help with?"

"oh right…hehe...packing! im going on a ski trip with temari-chan!"

"yes okay miss…would you like me to clean your room first?" sakura turned around only, not able to even see her floor since it was covered in her junk!

"hehe…gomen…but please do help me clean"

"no problem!" and with that mimi set out to work while sakura was busy gathering random things from the floor.

5 excruciating hours later

"miss sakura, your room is clean" sure enough not even a single dust particle survived mimi's wrath.

"YES! thanks sooo much! Im finished packing too!" mimi looked over her mistresses shoulder to see one HUGE suitcase, and a small suitcase. '_all that stuff could probably last her months…' _mimi thought.

"miss sakura, may I ask how long your going to be gone for?"

"oh do u really hate me that much?" sakura pouted.

"no, miss! I was just wondering what your going to do with all that luggage! It could last you months!"

"oh no no no silly mimi, its just for one and a half weeks!" mimi's jaw dropped.

"just 1 and a half weeks!" sakura giggled

"im full of surprises, ne?" mimi only nodded.

"mimi, your soo funny! For helping me clean my room you can have the rest of the day off!" sakura was almost jumping for joy. Mimi quietly bowed and left, giggling at how weird her mistress was sometimes. Sakura walked over to her bed and flopped onto it…sighing…it's been such a long time since I've last seen them…I wonder…I miss them…I wonder how they are…--

RING! RING! RING! RING!

'_ha, stupid phone, this time I win!'_

'**_idiot, battling with a goddamn phone!'_**

'_shut up will you? And who asked you?'_

'**_yeesh, no need to get all mad over it…'_**

'_GO AWAY!'_

'**_FINE! But your just being stupid.'_**

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Sakura walked over to her phone, _without tripping this time,_ and picked it up.

"……." The other person hung up…

"STUPID PERSON WHOEVER HE/SHE MIGHT BE! GO TO HELL!" she stormed out of her room, out of her house.

Half way around the world-Japan.

It was snowing lightly in the December air, in a café called rainforest café, 7 teens sat. two of them were currently in an argument, (a one sided one anyways) another two cuddling warmly together, the other couple just conversing, now finally our uchiha…sitting drinking his coffee, while glaring at the waitress.

"ne, neji-kun, lets all go skiing in Swiss!" tenten suddenly said

"hn, why not ask them." Was his expected reply.

"HEY GUYS." Tenten half yelled at them. 5 heads turned to look at her, annoyed.

"geeze, no need to glare,I just got this awesome idea, lets all go to swiss and go skiing!" tenten said enthusiastically

"yeah! Ten-chan is right! I wanna ski!" ino whined to shikamaru. He grumbled something about troublesome woman, thus leading back to their one sided argument. _'I guess, that means they're going'_ tenten thought.  
"y-yes… we should go…" hinata said, somewhat timidly.

" okay, if hina-chan says its okay, its okay with me." Naruto shrugged and the two went back to whatever they were doing.

" and you sasuke?" tenten asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aa" came the unsurprising reply.

"okay! Let's all go in 3 days!" they all replying with some sort of "hn","aa","sure..and stuff.

Back to Sakura

sakura was currently sitting on one of the benches in her maze like backyard, dozing off.

'**Young sakura was running on a big green field. Chasing behind her was her best friends, ino, hinata and tenten. They had known each other for life, always been best friends for life, and always will. They ran and ran, until they reached a cherry blossom tree, and under the tree were four boys, one watching the clouds, one blabbing on about ramen, and two having a glaring contest. All 16 of their parents had been the best of best friends, and they were also the best of best friends, and would always stay that way, they promised. They played like this everyday, like best friends should never leaving each other…'**

Sakura woke up with a start. When had she fallen asleep? What time was it? Her stomach answered the second question for her…

…growl… she slowly got up and made her way back to her house. She often had dreams of when they were younger, and oh how much she hated it! It made her feel sad, angry..guilty?

"JIIN! I WANT DINNER PLEASE!" she yelled out to her chef, who knows where he could be.

"miss sakura? Yes of course, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"THANKS JIIIN! YOUR SOO AWESOME!" she yelled back to him as she ran up the stairs. She was always alone in her house because her parents were always away on business. She raced up to her room and took a quick shower, after she was done she went downstairs, only to smell the most delicious thing in the world.

"omigosh! Thanks jin! Your so awesome! And your food is awesome too!" she beamed at him and started pigging out on her food. After she ate, she thanked him for the billionth time, and went to watch some TV. Around 12am, its just like she realized the time, beause she suddenly jumped and shrieked.

"holy shit! Its late! Ill never wake up tomrrow! Temari-chan is going to fry me! AHHH!" she leaped out of the couch and half ran, half jumped to her room, flopped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.

next morning

sakura snapped her eyes open the second the cold water hit her skin.

"AHHHHHHH! bloody murder!" she sat up when she heard a giggle. She turned her head to see temari and gaara standing there looking at her with amused eyes. She then looked at her clock. 1:24pm….NOOO! it's past noon!

"saku-chan, your approximately 1 hours and 24 minutes late in getting up." She said calmly with a smirk.

"TEMA-CHAN! You are soo mean! WAAAAA" she whined

"stop being so melodramatic, take your things, and stay at our house tonight, so that I'll personally make sure that you get up on time." She said half sarcastically.

"FINE! Stop being so mean to me!" sakura pouted.

"just hurry."

1 hour later

"sakura, hurry up." Gaara said in a half threatening voice. Temari was getting very impatient, didn't she tell her to hurry up? It doesn't take 1 hour to change!

"hai, gaara-kun, gomen nasai!"after she finished the sentence she immediately raced to the front door.

"aren't you guys coming?" she looked at them accusingly, because they were still upstairs. They both sweat-dropped.

"bye mimi! Take care!" and with that she stepped into the limo and they were off! Thus, the beginning of their ski trip!

-------- ------- ------ ------ -------- ------- ----------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Its my first story so please R&R!

ice

"


End file.
